bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Absolute Zero Vern
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20797 |no = 1351 |element = Water |rarity = Dream |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 126 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Having hidden her nature as a half-goddess, half-human at her mother's bidding, she feared her own power's awakening. It is said that she never fought at her full strength under any circumstances. It is also said that, had she conquered her fears and unleashed her hidden power, she would have been the equal of a greater god. While only a theory, she might have been able to earn recognition as a deity instead of a human, and could have worked directly underneath the Holy Emperor. |summon = Having or lacking divine power was only a small difference. I am myself, and nothing more... |fusion = You wish for even more strength? Very well... I, too, have decided not to run from my own power. |evolution = I will be frightened no longer. There is divine power within me! This...is my true form! | hp_base = 6107 |atk_base = 2438 |def_base = 2039 |rec_base = 2163 | hp_lord = 8007 |atk_lord = 3058 |def_lord = 2554 |rec_lord = 2700 | hp_anima = 9124 |rec_anima = 2402 |atk_breaker = 3356 |def_breaker = 2256 |def_guardian = 2852 |rec_oracle = 2998 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |atk_guardian = 2760 | hp_oracle = 6889 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Luminous Slash |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, 120% boost to Spark damage & considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 25% reduction |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Oriole Last |bbdescription = 18 combo Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage and probable Spark critical for 3 turns & adds Water, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% Spark & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Flash Strike: Sangreovios |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage and probable Spark critical for 3 turns & adds Water, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost, 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 25% chance for 25% vulnerability |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Meirith Veil |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Water attack on all foes, inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage and probable Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 200% Spark, 50% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 150% vulnerability |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Unleashed Divinity |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, max HP & greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec, max HP relative to remaining HP |incorrectinfo = true |esnote = 1% boost per 1% HP remaining |evofrom = 20796 |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |dreamskill2_cat = Spark |dreamskill2_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |dreamskill3_cat = Attack Boost |dreamskill3_1_sp = 50 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Raises normal hit amount |dreamskill3_1_note = +1 to each hit count |dreamskill4_cat = BB Gauge |dreamskill4_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |dreamskill4_1_note = 25% reduction |dreamskill5_cat = HP Recovery |dreamskill5_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill5_1_desc = Damage taken may slightly restore HP |dreamskill5_1_note = 25% chance to heal 5% HP from damage taken |dreamskill6_cat = Special |dreamskill6_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill6_1_desc = Adds Dark element to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill6_1_note = |dreamskill6_2_sp = 30 |dreamskill6_2_desc = Adds BC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill6_2_note = 30% boost |dreamskill6_3_sp = 50 |dreamskill6_3_desc = Adds slight BB gauge boost during Spark for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill6_3_note = Fills 1-2 BC |dreamskill6_4_sp = 60 |dreamskill6_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's Spark damage boost effect |dreamskill6_4_note = +30% boost, 130% boost total for BB/SBB, 230% boost total for UBB |notes = Unleashed Divinity (ES) only boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to HP left. No HP boost. |addcat = Founders of Meirith |addcatname = Vern2 }}